Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say
by always-hiding
Summary: This is a songfic for Lady Gaga's song Eh, Eh. It's a letter written to Josh from Cammie, when Cammie's trying to vent her feelings about having to break up with Josh. Please read. It's slightly Zammie. :P


**Hello, people! :) Thanks for reading my first story (if you did)! This is just a songfic for Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga. One-shot. Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter and Lady Gaga own (it's weird putting Lady Gaga on this.)**

Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)

Cam POV

Dear Josh,

_Boy we've had a real good time, and I wish you the best on your way, eh, eh._

I had a great time with you, Josh, but there were some complications, and I'm sorry to say I'm letting you go. I hope you find someone else who makes you happy. I think Deedee liked you, maybe you should go out with her.

_I didn't mean to hurt you. I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh, eh._

I didn't mean for you to end up hurt, but when we went on that first date... I would have never expected us to end this way.

_I have something that I love long, long, but my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong._

I never told you, but I did love you, you were my first love. Near the end of our relationship my friends kept asking me why I always looked so down. It was because I was trying to think of a nice way to end our relationship.

_Then I met someone. And, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh._

Part of the reason I ended us was because I met this guy, his name is Zach. He was nice to me and it seemed when I met him that it was love at first sight.

_I wish he never looked at me that way, eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say, eh, eh._

I wish that when Zach looked at me, it wouldn't have been like love at first sight because then maybe we wouldn't have this heartbreak, now.

_Not that I don't care about you, just that things got so __compliqué__, eh, eh._

I really did love you, but with me meeting Zach and my mom not even knowing I was dating you, it just became too much. I know you probably thought my mom knew, but I wasn't really supposed to be dating at the time...

_I met somebody cute and funny. Got each other and that's funny, eh, eh, eh._

Zach was cute and funny and we just clicked when we started talking. I thought you were cute, too when I met you, but we just didn't have as much chemistry as Zach and I do.

_I have something that I love long, long, but my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong._

When I was dating you, sometimes my friends felt like something was wrong, that was because Deedee obviously liked you, but you completely ignored her (no offense).

_Then I met someone. And, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh._

With Zach I just felt like I wanted to get to know him better... He's mysterious and cocky, but I think I'm falling for him...

_I wish he never looked at me that way, eh, eh. There's nothing else I can say, eh, eh._

He always looks at me like he knows something I don't. Maybe it's that he knows we'll be together eventually or he's just falling for me, too.

_I have something that I love long, long, but my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong._

Our relationship had some of the best moments of my life like my first kiss, but my friends kept telling me something was off... It could have been the fact that my mom didn't know, and they were the ones that were helping me sneak off the Gallagher Academy's grounds to go see you. Or maybe they felt we just weren't perfect for each other.

_Then I met someone. And, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say._

When I met Zach, it felt right and my friends pretty much approved of him, but wanted to get to know him more, too. But, it's not like I could date or try to flirt with him when I was still with you, and there was the fact that I wasn't over you, yet.

_Eh, eh, wish he never looked at me that way. Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say. Eh, eh. Oh, yeah. All I can say is, eh._

If only me and Zach wouldn't have shared that moment. I'm so sorry Josh, but I loved you, just know that. I hope you can be happy without me, and please don't think of me in a bad way. Now that I'm with Zach, I just...

With love and best wishes,

Cammie

**I hope you liked this songfic and how I wrote it as a letter. :) It's probably not normal to see a Lady Gaga song on here, but I didn't think it was inappropriate (like some of her other songs). By the way you should listen to this song it's really good. :D I left out a little bit of the song because I didn't think that 'cherry, cherry, boom, boom, Gaga' could have anything to do with Cammie breaking up with Josh. :P Could you please tell me what you thought of my songfic in a review? :)**

**~Andi~**


End file.
